


How We're Here Today

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Firsts, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: Tadashi Yamaguchi has had an eventful life with numerous ups and numerous downs. The clock had just ended the first night of him being officially twenty-four years old. He pondered on what all he has done and what all has happened to him through the years. How childhood, firsts, friendship, being captain, love, and growing up have all changed him. He would think on his birthday something else might change, he doesn't know it yet but something will, until then he just embraces another year.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	How We're Here Today

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Yamaguchi so so much but I didn't have enough drive to make enough fanfics with all the prompts so I smushed em all together and made this big pretty boy about this boy. The format is mostly just Yamaguchi appreciation at the beginning then fanfic near the end. Please enjoy.

When regarding his childhood Tadashi tends to express it without words. A sour frown takes over his expression remembering it not too fondly. The early days of his life were spent feeling the coarse sand of the playground between his fingers. There were also bruises and scrapings of elementary school bullies. Teachers and his own family could only see the little damage the young kids could get away with. They weren’t aware of the mental wear down that would stick with Tadashi for the rest of his life. Most of it was poor, he would say when he could finally answer the question. That is until a smile would creep from the corner of his lips. That was until he met Tsukishima Kei and things started to brighten up. The dark clouds that covered the hopeful sun parted when his savior approached. He was a friend. A friend who had the capability and personality that should have turned against him. He could have easily been part of or become those who had made Tadashi feel so down. The thing is he didn’t and hasn’t yet done such a thing. Around fifteen years have passed since Tadashi made this friend. His first friend. Life and adolescence started to pick up a more pleasant pace soon after. Kei had a helping hand in many of Tadashi’s first but there was a lot he experienced on his own as well. His first sport, club, major interest, and real team all centered around volleyball thanks to his friend. His first kiss, crush, and partner went back and forth between Tsukishima’s involvement. Tadashi remembers fondly the sweet exchange of polar opposite lip balms. The taste was between Kei and his own lips during their last year of junior high. Other firsts were entirely on Tadashi’s own accord, and he had never felt prouder when he accomplished them. His first successful pinch serve, his first and only mentor, his first time being valued as a strong player, and the first time he wore a jersey with a higher value than his friends.

Friendships did more than just encourage him to set these goals of accomplishment for himself. They as a whole are what helped carry him to the top. For years it was Tadashi and Kei and the families which both came from. Tadashi didn’t regret it being just the two but, adding a few more contacts listed under friends to his phone became a highschool goal. Thanks to Karasuno for the opportunity this started to change as well. Special bonds, rivalries, competitions, and help all came from senpais of various years. Ranging from target practice on Nishinoya, an unspoken battle as a pinch server between him and Kinoshita, the stand-up behavior of Ennoshita that helped cut down punishment for Tadashi’s own mistake. Those above him simply made life easier when those his own age made life a challenge. The struggle to control the chaos of his peers was just the two-year wait to a surprise Tadashi didn’t expect. Everyone around him knew it was coming and would eventually fall into his path but Tadashi never thought he’d be able. Graduation day stung of his remaining senpai’s parting ways until Ennoshita caught his shoulder, “you’ll be an amazing captain Tadashi I can’t wait to see what you do.” Shoes seemed impossible to fill and had the possibility to sink Tadashi and the team into their lowest point. This is what he thought of course but everyone knew the truth. Further than ever before, the team received third place in nationals. The title of that Karasuno captain that did that still sticks with Tadashi today. He loved what he accomplished; he loved sharing the love and having people to love along the journey.

Crushes bounced between senpai to senpai with darkened hair and strong thighs. He hadn’t expected boys in number one jerseys to catch his eye. The beat in his chest he still can’t forget after his first successful confession. Yachi was a wonderful girl but learning too late and too scared he was making a mistake, he was actually in love with a different blond. He thought everything would break with his own honesty but Kei took the hammer and shattered the invisible glass. The romantic feelings and attraction were no longer barriers and had never been unrequited. Kei expressed and let his heart speak before his mind. He had loved Tadashi for years. Tadashi wasn’t dense intelligently but romantically incredibly. In his final line before another first kiss between now boyfriends not just best friends, Kei muttered a heart aching line. I’m happy this time came before I’d have to object to the ceremony as your best man. That lasting line still floats in Tadashi’s head today. Saddening before it is simply comical now. The line holds no purpose when looking at the engagement ring upon his finger from Kei. He does wonder if any other unrequited highschool confessions now might try and barge in on their true love.

Starting from a rough childhood growing up things got better. Everyone always says that line over and over and Tadashi never believed it until it came true. Acne and facial insecurities cleared themselves away with age. Feeling weak and nothing but a shadow had grown into genuine confidence and reasons to feel proud of his achievements. Days of lying awake at night were now filled with slumber upon the beating heart in his lover’s chest. All this growth leading him to the spot he’s in today. The clock struck midnight marking the time of twelve am exactly. Born on the moon and sun battle time exactly twenty-three years ago and now an additional twenty-four hours today.

Twenty-four for twenty-four hours now was starting to kick in. Tadashi felt no real difference but knew at some point it would kick in. Waiting for the realization to hit or something magical to make this night memorable, Tadashi just continued to clean up from the party. Out of everyone he knew he’d never have expected Kei to plan him a surprise party. It was a complete surprise and Tadashi had loved every minute of the celebration. It took his mind off the idea of becoming a new age and growing older. Being surrounded by friends with wild hijinks even made him feel young again. That was until everyone left and he had to clean up their mess. At one point Kei was shooing stragglers out the door. Both their batteries were burnt and they just wanted the rest of the night with each other. Cleaning had taken hours constantly finding a hidden mess from senpai’s they used to respect. Tadashi seemed to have gotten caught staring when he watched the clock strike midnight. He saw his partner smiling towards him and eyes gestured to their kitchen island. Tadashi couldn’t help but giggle seeing sopping fries alongside two slices of cake. Giving in for the night the two ate in bursts of silence. Occasional questions were asked to him of how’d he like the party? What was your favorite part? Did I do a good job? Tadashi had a response for each but paused when he gathered his own question,

“Tsukki...where’s my birthday gift?” The blond’s eyes bulged as if he had completely forgotten,

“Wait right here, don't move close your eyes.” Rolling his eyes before covering them with his palms he made a few snarky remarks beneath his breath. He couldn’t help himself hearing chaos from the bedroom. With a whistle and crinkling sound of tissue paper from a bag being placed down, he took a peak. Consolation bagging and glittery paper on top. He chuckled watching Kei shake off the clinging dust. Kei didn’t speak it but his eyes simply said it instead of “open it.” Fingers crossed his sly remark of digging clothes from the closet wouldn’t be true. Looking in the bag was divided into what looked like twenty-four individually wrapped and layered gifts. He loves Kei but Kei will forever make the simplistic tasks complicated. The first gifts were a wide variety but absolutely lovely. Clothes and accessories he’d drop subtle, major, or no hints that he had wanted. Fifteen years and Kei had just begun to know what was perfect. The eleventh and twelfth gifts were different from the previous ones. Eleven was a handmade chocolate heart that Tadashi swore he had dreamt walking in on Kei making. Twelve was just a volleyball keychain. So simplistic but Kei patiently waited for commentary on the items. Rocking on his heels Tadashi pulled him down for a quick peck.

“Let me guess eleven is my birth month and our anniversary so it’s just a big heart, and twelve was my volleyball uniform first year.” Kei snickered softly pecking a cheek and wrapping arms around Tadashi,

“You caught me. I could have made something volleyball for both. I could have made twelve involve our anniversary too but...your final gift took so much time I was overwhelmed." That took Tadashi off guard but also intrigued him further. Wanting to rip through the rest of the presents to get to the end as quickly as possible, he felt the soft curious gaze of Kei over his shoulder. He sighed slowly going to the thirteenth gift and hoping it wasn't unlucky. Things started to get different waiting for the climax of the night being the last gift. Figures of shared shows and franchises, little pins that embraced the pride of the two to put on a work lanyard, a ticket to Kei's next game alongside a ticket to the museum, the cutest frog plush with custom glasses and blond hair, and even Filipino snacks that Kei hated but Tadashi could happily eat during his lunch breaks.

Finally there it was the twenty-fourth gift at the very bottom. Kei backed off from the hug and moved positioned completely. He dug for a cellphone within his pockets shouting at Tadashi to wait. He was perplexed of what exactly this could be? The package had been wrapped the most neatly. It was thick and heavy acting similarly to a book. There was a large ribbon that had only been slightly squished from the other presents. It looked appetizing on the outside but what would it taste like on the inside? Hearing the cue of go he didn’t hesitate. Part of him wanted to save the wrapping but the other part knew he wanted what was beanthe more. Becoming a feral predator until the last bit of skin was peeled away he saw it. Hands delicitaly picked up what was a book. It was a scrapbook all about Tadashi. Looking up at Kei he felt eyes start to water and he got a simple encouragement to keep going. Tadashi flipped through every page. Chest was so tight it was difficult to breath. His heart was growing larger than it already was. Hours of work and delicate care were clearly put into this. Beginning a nervous habit of twisting his engagement ring Tadashi was on the last few pages. Then he saw it. Tadashi couldn’t see what face Kei was making as he said surprise because the tears had begun to flow. Not even hesitating he rushed up from a chair and charged. Phone flying to the ground Kei bursted into laughter hugging his partner. Tadashi kept shouting rude remarks and false lines of I hate you,

“How could you do that to me! How could you surprise me that hard!!! I hate you so much Tsukki!” Kei continued to chuckle and tried to quiet himself down, wrapping arms around Tadashi. Softly two stood within each other's hold trying to reset their breathing to average. Kei pressed a gentle kiss to a head requesting Tadashi to look up. He did and regretted seeing the sweetest smile with the softest expression as he knew his own was full of snot. Kei didn’t seem to care and he usually never had. Pulling Tadashi in for a kiss it was easy to taste the opposite flavors of cake and fries from before. Even if the flavors still remained it was Tadashi’s cherry on top of it all until Kei pulled away with the parting line,

“You can’t call me Tsukki anymore. The certificate says Yamaguchi Kei after all.” Tadashi didn’t hesitate to drop down and hide within a shoulder, feeling a wave of tears stream down once again. Only seeing it for a mere moment the page was stuck in Tadashi’s mind now for the rest of his life. The title read nothing but the date and event of today, his twenty-fourth birthday, and let's continue forward. Below that then was not edited but updated and the real birth certificate of a changed name. Tadashi had to wait around twenty four hours of being twenty four for something to happen, and it sure did. Tadashi Yamaguchi hasn’t regretted a thing or step in his life journey ever before. He doesn’t think he ever will either. The only thing he may have regretted is getting so used to the nickname Tsukki...but he guesses Kei will have to do. Just for the rest of their lives and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yamaguchi and he deserves the whole entire world and writing the draft of this made my eyes leak. I loved writing this for the special boy I hope you enjoyed reading it. Have a good day and evening whenever you read this Yamaguchi loves you- Peach


End file.
